This description relates to generating and communicating curated information interactively in response to a query from one party to a database. Searching for information, such as by querying a database using keywords or searching for documents or web pages using a search engine, can be inefficient and may not return desired results, particularly if the keywords are not well chosen. Given this long-felt unmet need, better systems and methods for searching for information in databases are desirable.
The World Wide Web encompasses 4.49 billion pages of which approximately 50% are in English. Often relevant information about a topic is distributed across several documents. The prior art does not contain adequate solutions for finding relevant information given this situation.